Eternity
by Cierin
Summary: The tall El Tree will stand gracefully for eternity as it helps you throughout the rest of your years. RenaxRaven


**【****Musix Box】****When Love Ends for the First Time** in Youtube

* * *

[ Eternity ]

Gentle breeze blew her hair away from her face as she breathed in the fresh air and sighed it out.  
She closed her eyes and locked her thinkings back to the past, where the memories were made.

' Look what I made, Raven! '

She said with the voice of exictement as she showed her unburnt apple pie she finally succeeded in making.  
Raven looked up and saw a huge smile in Rena's face that made her eyes curve into a tiny cresent shape.

' It looks delicious, Rena. Shall we eat it now? '  
' Yeah! Before Elsword and Aisha devour over it! '

The room was filled with happiness and laughter from just two people.

* * *

There was a hint of smile on Rena's face as she walked closer to the El Tree located on top of a hill in the beautiful Ruben village.  
As she walked closer and closer, she could see the leaves on top of the tree blowing into her as if it was welcoming her back.

' Time for dinner! '

Rena yelled to Elsword and Raven that was training behind the resident. Elsword ran inside with exictement as he heard the word, 'food'.  
But as he walked into the door, he found Aisha standing with her hands resting on her hips and glaring at the red haired boy.

' Not unless you wash first! No one wants to eat with a filthy little boy that's dropping his sweat everywhere! '  
' What did you say?! '

Rena noticed that Elsword and Aisha seemed as if they were going to start an arguement again.  
As she was about to move her feet to get closer to them, a hand rested on top of her right shoulder.

' There they go again. '

She turned around and saw Raven smiling gently down at her.  
She looked at him blankly at first and blushed, but she quickly covered it by giving off another huge smile.

* * *

She stopped in front of the tall El Tree that stood in this very place gracefully for many years.  
She looked up and saw the leaves glowing with light from the power of El.

Rena closed her eyes again as she thought of another memory that was made.

' Raven, I'm in love with you. '

Rena shut her eyes and looked down with embarrassment. She found her voice shaking as she said the brave words,  
and she couldn't seem to control her ears from turning red. She wanted to run away after telling the words, but her feet would not seem to move.

' Rena.. I'm sorry to say, but you're not Seris. You can't be her replacement. '

She looked up and saw Raven looking down at her with guilty and regret filled in his eyes.  
It's okay, I'm fine, she wanted to say, but the tears wouldn't control itself from falling down.

Raven reached out his hands to help her wipe them away, but Rena slapped it away.

' R-..Raven, I didn't mean to! I-... I'm sorry! '

And she ran outside the room and ran far as she could and ended up reaching a small forest that was behind her resident.  
Rena remembered crying out loud at that place, not caring about who's out there to hear her.

' Rena .. '

She looked up as she heard someone say her voice, Raven.  
He was breathing heavily as if he just ran all the way here and was searching for Rena.

' I.. I want to be alone right now, Rav- '

That's when he sat down next to Rena and leaned his face closer to her.  
She stared at his eyes with surprise and felt herself blushing as she felt Raven's breathe on her cheeks.

' You can't be Seris's replacement. '

He repeated, and she felt like she was in tears again.  
But that's when he said,

' But I don't think I need a replacement of Seris anymore. '  
' ... Raven..? '  
' I'm also in love with you, Rena. '

He leaned closer and their lips met each others as they kissed in the silent night.

* * *

She opened her eyes and stared at the tall El Tree again. Then she looked down and saw the grave that's been placed there for many years.

" The weather today is so nice, Raven. "

Raven is dead.  
Hundreds of years have passed.  
Raven is a human, Rena is an elf.  
Elves have the ability to live for many many years, more than couple of thousands.  
It's natural for Rena to live healthy and young life for a long time, but that also means she have to live on past her human friends.

Elsword have died, Aisha have died, Chung have died, Eve locked herself again in the Nasod Core as everyone disappeared, and Raven has died.  
Rena was completely left alone with no one else to help her stand up and tell her to never cry again.  
But she couldn't handle it. She was crying again, in front of Raven's grave.

' Raven Raven! I promised myself to not to cry outloud after that night! '  
' Haha, that's good. You sounded like a dieing whale that day. '  
' What?! '

She promised him many years ago, she promised she will cry in silent and seep, but she couldn't control the sadness overpouring her.

" I miss you so much... "

She cried in desperation as she said the words she was holding onto for such a long time.

The light from the El Tree transported from its leaves to the roots to where Rena was sitting down, and she noticed the aura around her as she glowed. Don't cry, don't cry, it seems to say, as if it was telling her the tree will stand there tall for _eternity_ and help her through. It seems like the tree was Raven.

The elf smiled at the tree and whispered,

" Thank you so much, Raven. "

* * *

Yay this story is way longer.. lol, and hurray for a story that's not horror-ish. xD

I've been only doing one-shots so next story is going to be into chapters.. although that takes more time for me ;_;


End file.
